Now or Never
by educatedguess1
Summary: Michaela had carefully laid out plans for her life. She is involved with someone who derails her plans with an agenda of his own. Will she be able to trust her judgement and open her heart to pick up the pieces of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Michaela found a few stolen moments to herself. She went to her office to rest her aching back and feet. Her patient load had doubled since one of the physicians had to take a sabbatical. She loved her job and loved both the predictability and variability of medicine. She loved helping those in their times of need but she was feeling the strain of trying to balance her professional and personal life. Her job always came first much to the chagrin of her family and friends.

She dropped her charts on the coffee table in her office, sat down on the sofa and kicked her shoes off. She felt immediate relief. She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep quickly.

There was muffled noise in the hall outside her office. She was in a light state of sleep but she thought she heard someone walk up to her door and heard a voice. She didn't hear any further sounds so she drifted back off to sleep.

Dr. William Burke had been on his way to Michaela's office when he noticed her door shut. As he approached her door, his phone rang. He stopped and stood next to her door and took the call. He glanced down at the phone to see Preston Lodge on the caller ID.

"I thought I told you not to call me during the day?" William demanded.

"Yes, I am aware of that but I have some more information to tell you about our opportunity."

"I can't talk about this now, I will call you later after I have spoken to Michaela."

"Does she know anything yet?"

"No, I am planning to talk to her tonight."

Michaela woke up at the sound of her name. She sat up, confused, on who was outside her door. She strained to listen but couldn't hear anything else. She quietly walked to the door and opened it. She found William standing outside the door with his hand cupped over his mouth and talking in an agitated voice. She was curious but decided to let William tell her rather than ask.

"William, what are you doing out here?"

He jumped at her voice. He didn't think she was still at work.

"Michaela!" you startled me. He feigned shock.

"Preston, I have to go," He quickly hung is phone up and turned to her.

"Would you like to meet me for dinner tonight at Grace's Café?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be fine," she eyed him, waiting for him to explain his presence, but that didn't happen. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to head home." And she left in a rush, starting to feel upset.

Michaela admitted to herself that William did fit neatly into her plans that she had laid out for her life. He was a physician at Boston General and worked on the same floor she did. They shared the same friends and were in the same social circles. Everyone knew they were destined to be together forever.

They had been dating for about a year and she wondered if he was planning on proposing. She had invested a lot of time into their relationship and didn't want to give up on it. Perhaps tonight was the night and he and Preston were working on the details together. On the way home, her mind drifted to what he was going to say and what she should wear for tonight.

OOO

William and Michaela rode to Grace's in companionable silence. The butterflies were quickly building in her stomach, she hoped she had an appetite when they arrived. He had reserved a private table in the back of the restaurant. William hoped that she would be receptive to what he was going to ask her.

Michaela noted that their table was nestled in a romantic corner with only candle light to illuminate their table. She tried to calm her nerves as she took her seat across from William. She hoped that he didn't notice her anxiety.

William held his jaw tight in anticipation of how Michaela may respond to his question. Little did Michaela know that this night would turn her life upside-down.


	2. Chapter 2

Preston Lodge held himself in high esteem in all things related to finance and banking. He was always working angles to earn more money. He had been informed of an investment project in Colorado Springs but he needed a partner to help him oversee the operations.

He paced the floor of his luxury apartment in Beacon Hill. He was trying to decide who he wanted to involve in his new venture. This person needed to have a lot of free capital or access to it. Suddenly, the person came to mind! Dr. William Burke. He was perfect. He had powerful connections among the elite in Boston, especially the Quinn Family.

Preston was sure that William would be interested in this new venture. He pulled out his cell phone to call him. As he dialed, he looked at the clock in his office. It was the middle of the day, William should be easy to get a hold of. Preston recalled that he didn't like to be called during the work day but he was so sure that he would be interested he didn't hesitate.

000

William was headed to Michaela's office when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" he asked in annoyance.

"William!" Preston shouted, "I have an amazing project in the works, do you think you would be interested?"

"Preston, I thought I told you to not call me during the day? I am very busy at the hospital."

"Yes, yes, you did but I thought you would be interested so I wanted to reach you right away."

"What is this project you have in the works?" William asked, getting impatient with Preston.

"Well," he began, sitting down in his executive chair and propping his feet on his large mahogany desk. "I am on the Board of the Chateau Springs Health Resort and we are going to be building a resort in Colorado Springs. I want you to be in charge of the project. The board is asking that anyone that is involved have at least one hundred thousand dollars in capital."

"Why do we need funds, Preston?"

"Why, you would become a shareholder of the resort and resident physician." Preston answered, smiling.

William leaned against the wall, not sure what to think of this. He was interested but not sure if he wanted to take the leap and leave the security of his current position. What would Michaela think? How could he convince her to give him some money?

"William, are you still there?" Preston asked.

"Yes, Preston, I am trying to absorb all of this."

"Well, listen, I will need a commitment from you by the end of the week."

"Preston, that doesn't give me enough time to make my decision nor discuss with Michaela."

"William, I have several people in mind for this opportunity," Preston lied. "I need an answer by the end of the week."

"I will need some time to talk with Michaela."

"Okay," Preston acquiesced. "I will give you until Monday, first thing."

00000

William and Michaela ate in silence. William was trying to compose his question to her and Michaela was trying to imagine how William may propose to her.

Michaela could feel her stomach tighten in anticipation with each forkful she ate. The food was delicious but she could barely eat.

William could feel the tension and decided that he was going to ask Michaela tonight rather than wait any longer.

"Michaela," William began.

"Yes?" Michaela asked, feeling her stomach doing somersaults in anticipation of his question.

"I have something to ask you."

"Sure, William."

"I have been given an opportunity in Colorado. I will be overseeing the building of a health resort which means I will have to move there."

Michaela felt as if her entire world crashed. She sat back in her chair and blew out her pent up breath. What did she just hear? She couldn't believe what he had said to her.

"William, I don't understand, when will you have to leave?"

"I don't know yet. I am still working those details out with Preston."

"I don't know what to say. What does this mean for us?"

"I was hoping that you would move with me."

"What? William, I don't know if that is possible. I have my career and patients here in Boston. I can't just pick up and move across the country."

For the first time in her life, Michaela, wasn't sure about the next steps she should take. She felt herself mired in doubt. She didn't want to lose William and the relationship they had built but she didn't want to give up all that she had built in her profession.

They left the restaurant in silence. Michaela felt as if she was on an emotional roller coaster. She wasn't sure what to think or do now. She did not like being thrown off guard.

William had to figure out a way to ask her for the additional funds and convince her to move to Colorado with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Michaela woke early on Saturday morning. It was still dark outside. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was still reeling from last night. She felt embarrassed that she allowed herself to feel so deeply for William when it was obvious that he didn't feel that way for her. She decided to get out of bed and start the day. She had to sort out her feelings for William. She did love him.

She quickly dressed and thought more about William's project. Should she invest in this venture? Where was their relationship headed if she did help him? She was filled with questions and uncertainty. She was brought out of her reverie by the ringing of her cell phone.

She looked down to see that William was calling. Michaela felt her pulse quicken with an anxious feeling.

"Hello," she answered.

"Michaela, how are you?"

"I'm fine, William,"

"Listen, Michaela, the reason I am calling is to see if you've had a chance to think about what we talked about last night."

She sat forward on the edge of her bed, filled with anxiety on what she should do. Her logical mind was telling her to run far away but she had to admit that she was intrigued in this idea.

"William, I haven't had much time to think about it."

"I see, but I have been thinking about the two of us." He mentioned, hoping that this would help sway her sensibilities.

Michaela's mind started thinking to their conversation last night. Would he be trying to propose to her now?

"The two of us could move out to Colorado Springs and become partners in business and in life," he stated, boldly.

Michaela felt butterflies in her stomach at his bold statement. She couldn't move across the country and start her life over!

"William, I don't know what to say to that. I can't live with you if we aren't married."

"We will get married when the resort is finished and we are established. Until that time, we can each have our own place."

William knew that he had just tapped into her logical side and that he was convincing her to move.

Michaela felt like he was pressuring her but she had to admit that it did sound interesting but it would take a while for her to be able to make the move.

"William, I can't just make the move across the country immediately. I have a lot of things to take care of and finalize," she reasoned.

"I understand that, you can take the time that you need, I will go ahead and get everything set up. We should probably have a few things in both of our names so that while you are still in Boston, I can take care of them on your behalf."

Michaela knew that William was a little too eager to receive some of her money. She had decided to that she needed to do some investigating on this project before she gave any money. William did say they would be married when the resort was finished so she took a leap of faith and decided to join him. However, she would maintain control of her funds and write the check directly to those that needed it.

0000

Several weeks had passed. William had already moved to Colorado and Michaela was putting the final touches on closing out her practice. She had just received her formal offer letter from her new employer in Colorado Springs.

In honor of her moving to a new state and a new life, she decided that she wanted to work in a setting other than a hospital. Manitou Springs Primary School had an opening for an onsite physician. Her interview had been a breeze and they were excited for her to start immediately. This couldn't have worked out more perfectly for her.

Michaela had very little to move with her from Boston. She had always lived a simple life despite her opulent upbringing. Despite her misgivings, she was looking forward to moving to Colorado. She had not thought about moving away from all that she had known but decided that this was the perfect time stretch out of her comfort zone. She packed the essentials into her carryon bag and headed to the airport.

As the taxi wound through the busy streets of Beacon Hill, she reminisced about her life, all that she had learned in college and life in general. She was looking forward to building her life with William even if he could be difficult at times. She could feel her nerves build as they approached the airport. She checked her luggage at the counter and found the line that led to her airplane. She could feel her chest tighten with anxiety. She was usually confident in her decisions but she had a flicker of a doubt at the last moment.

Just then, she heard her flight number called over the public address system. She pushed her nerves away and boarded the plane. She chose a seat next to the window in the middle of the plane. As the plane ascended, Michaela leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

She awoke to the sound of the plane touching down.


	4. Chapter 4

Michaela searched through the throngs of people for William when she got off the plane. After a few moments, she finally spotted him standing next to a pole, talking on his cell phone. It struck her odd that she had to search for him rather than him standing at the gate waiting for her. Their eyes connected and he smiled, walking toward her. She brushed her feelings away, thinking she was just jet lagged.

"Michaela!" William announced as he walked toward her.

"I've missed you, William!"

They embraced each other tightly.

"How was your flight?" He asked, releasing her.

"It was very relaxing," she answered, recalling her nap.

"William, I just recalled that I neglected to reserve a room at a hotel."

Michaela was deeply embarrassed that she overlooked that large detail before she left.

"Not to worry, I rented a duplex house. The other side of the house just happens to be available. I went ahead and secured it for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

They retrieved her luggage and headed toward his car.

Michaela was lost in thought as they drove toward their duplex apartments. The nagging doubts were beginning to come back to her. Again, she brushed those away as her just being exhausted.

William glanced over and noticed her face fixed in thought. He reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"Michaela, is anything wrong?"

"Hmm? No, everything is fine."

Michaela stared out of the car window, taking in the magnificent scenery of Colorado. It was so much different than Boston. The horizon was dotted with mountains and wildlife.

William made a sharp right turn into a complex that looked very upscale. There was covered parking and several large two story buildings.

"We are here," William announced as he pulled into an empty parking spot.

"It's very nice," she mentioned as she got out of the car, looking around.

Their building was painted a pale yellow with white trim and flower boxes on the windows. She coulsee the two front doors from the car. There were rocking chairs on the front porch, next to each door.

"My door is on the left and yours is on the right," William stated.

"Great, I am looking forward to getting settled. I didn't have much to move from my small apartment in Boston so it should arrive shortly."

William kissed her lightly on the forehead and guided her toward the porch.

He handed her the door key and let her walk in first. She opened the door to reveal an open concept floor plan with an expansive living room with the kitchen toward the back of the house. Her bedroom was off to the left, next to the living room.

"I love it!" she shouted, putting her carryon bag on the floor.

"I'm glad you do, just think, once the resort is completed, we can start building a house of our own."

Michaela's feelings of uncertainty came back to her as William discussed their future again.

"Why am I feeling this way?" she wondered to herself. "Was someone trying to tell me something?"

0000000000

Michaela had been in Colorado Springs for about a week. She was enjoying finding her way around the town and meeting some of the local people. They were all very nice and welcoming to her.

Her new job as the school physician would be starting in a couple of days. She went over her employment forms and decided to head over to the school to get acquainted with the school and find her office.

The school campus was a few miles from her apartment. It was located on a scenic two lane road with trees lining both sides. She pulled into the parking lot and noted the attractive landscaping, park benches and playground off to the right hand side.

She approached the front door as another person was walking toward her from the opposite direction. Their eyes met as they stopped at the door. He was a very handsome man with shoulder length hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi, let me get that door for you," he stated, opening the door.

"Thank you." Michaela blushed, hoping he didn't notice her staring at him.

"You are welcome," he smiled, while holding her gaze.

His voice had a calming effect on her. He seemed to be very confident and gentle. Their intended activities took them to the opposite part of the hallway. They parted at the office doors. She couldn't believe that she felt so strongly about a person she didn't know.

She found the mystery man's smile hard to forget as she continued on toward her destination. She dropped her paperwork off and found her office. It was sparsely decorated with only a desk and chair against the window and a file cabinet situated next to the door.

She made a mental list of the supplies she would need for her office and headed back toward the exit door.

As she walked out onto the sidewalk, she saw him. He was in his truck and waved to her as he drove by.

She had to remind herself that she was in love with William but she found that this handsome stranger was always on her mind.

Michaela didn't know it yet but they were going to be seeing each again very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Michaela had one day before her job began at the primary school. She planned to relax and get her boxes unpacked. The moving company had delivered her things from Boston the previous day. She always felt most comfortable when her home and life were in order. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa to survey the amount of work she had to do. She mentally arranged her small amount of furniture around the room. She decided this was a task she would definitely need help to accomplish.

She went walked next door to William's house to get his assistance. She noticed that his front door was open but the screen door was closed. She could see into the house but the lights were turned down low and in the dim light of the early morning, she struggled to see where he was. She lightly knocked on the door, but after a few minutes, there was no answer. She knocked again, only louder this time. Still no answer. Michaela decided to tentatively open the door to walk inside.

"William?" she called out, nothing.

"Where could he be?" she thought to herself, feeling alarmed.

She looked around the living room, noting how tidy he kept everything and that it was sparsely furnished. His house didn't show a lot of personality.

As she walked through the living room, toward the kitchen in the back, she heard his voice. He was talking loudly to someone on the other end. She noted that he was pacing in his office, throwing his hands up in the air. He looked agitated.

She stood there silent, waiting for him to see her.

He continued to argue on the phone with his back to her.

"I will talk to Michaela about the money today, Preston," William stated.

"I know, I know, she doesn't suspect a thing."

With that, William placed his phone on the desk and turned around. It was then that he looked up and saw Michaela standing at the door.

Michaela was standing there, shocked and in disbelief of what she had just heard.

"William, what is going on?" She could feel her body tremble.

"Michaela! I didn't know you were here." He stated, surprised.

She moved to sit down in the chair next to the door.

"William, I need you to be honest with me." Michaela could feel her voice faltering as tears stung her eyes.

William moved to sit on the edge of his desk. He scanned his mind on how he could tell her what she wanted to hear without telling her the whole story just yet.

"Michaela, you only heard part of my conversation and I think you misunderstood some things."

Michaela couldn't discount the uneasy feelings she had been experiencing for a while. She sensed that he wasn't being truthful with her but she had yet to actually catch him in anything.

"Preston and I were planning some things out at the building site that we were going to surprise you with," William stated, slyly.

He sat up straighter as he was proud of himself for quickly deflecting her questions. He only hoped this would satisfy her for a little while longer.

"Well, William, I don't know what type of person you think I am but I don't entirely believe your story," she countered, standing up.

"Michaela, you have to trust me, I'm doing this for us," he stated, walking after her.

"William," she began, holding her hand up. "Leave me be and don't follow me."

She was beginning to not trust him and she decided that a trip to the building site soon was in order to see what her finances were accomplishing.

Michaela excused herself from William's apartment and went back to her own place next door. She closed and locked the door behind her so that he could not walk in unannounced.

She had to gather her thoughts about her next steps. She sat down on her sofa and caught sight of all of the furniture still in disarray. She sighed heavily at the thought that she would not be able to use William to help her. School was beginning tomorrow so she decided the furniture was the least of her worries. She would eventually push it to its place in the living room.

000000

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Michaela rolled over and turned her alarm off. She was nervous as if she was a student at the school. She threw the blankets back and rose from bed. She padded to the closet to retrieve her robe and padded to the kitchen.

She realized that she hadn't gone to the grocery store since she arrived. She did have coffee and some muffins on the counter. Michaela started the coffee pot and tore open the package of muffins.

She sat on the sofa and turned the television on for background noise. She went back to the bedroom to choose her outfit for the day. She chose a smart pencil skirt and silk blouse. It really didn't matter what she wore since it was hidden by a smock.

As she finished braiding her hair, she heard the coffee pot chime that it was finished with the cooking cycle. She slid her feet into her heels and grabbed her suit jacket as she went back to the kitchen.

Michaela found her old travel mug and rinsed it out and filled with steaming coffee. She inhaled its delicious aroma and twisted the cap shut. She inhaled its delicious aroma and twisted the cap shut.

She looked around her apartment once more and noted its dishevelment and decided she would tackle it after work. She closed and locked the door and turned around to leave the porch.

She noted that William was already gone.

"Good," she thought, not wanting to see him this early in the morning.

She left the parking lot and headed down the scenic lane to the school. As she turned the corner into the lot, she noted the line of cars that were waiting to drop off their children. There was also a line of cars waiting to leave the lot. She noticed a truck in the line of cars that were leaving the lot.

As both lines shifted, Michaela found herself side by side with the handsome stranger she had seen at the school a few days before.

Michaela found herself staring at the side of his face. She felt her heart skip a beat and her face flush when he turned toward her and smiled. She immediately turned away, embarrassed at her thoughts.

She had never felt this way about someone before, including William. She dared to turn back toward him and he was still looking at her!

Just then she heard a car horn sound behind her. It jolted her back to attention and she noticed the cars in front of her had moved forward. She quickly sped up and lost sight of him.

She had to figure out who he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Michaela arrived at her office early so she could go through some paper work and catch up on some emails. As she sat down at her desk, she thought about the twists and turns her life had taken this year. She never thought she would have left her comfort zone in Boston. She surprised herself with how much she enjoyed Colorado Springs. She liked learning new things and meeting new people. She was learning to become more comfortable around the children she helped.

Michaela opened her day planner and realized that she had dinner with William tonight. For the first time, she was apprehensive in being with him. She didn't like the way he made her feel now. As she closed the day planner, she heard some children laughing and running toward the building. She turned around to see the now familiar truck pulling away from the curb.

"I have to find out who that is." She mentioned under her breath.

000

Michaela had been busy all day with the assorted bumps and cuts. She was walking a student to the door when she heard a child crying in the hallway, holding her wrist.

She walked toward the little girl in blonde pigtails. She looked up at her with big blue eyes, filled with tears.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Mike, what is your name?" she asked, bending down to the child's level.

The child's sobs turned into hiccups. She tried to say her name but couldn't pronounce it through her tears.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She held up her arm.

"It hurts here," she answered, between sobs, pointing at her wrist.

"Come in to the room so I can examine you better."

The little girl followed her into the small examination room. As soon as she closed the door, she heard a rapid knock on the door. Michaela placed the child on the table and turned to open the door.

She opened the door quickly, expecting it to be her assistant. "Yes, Colleen -," she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed it wasn't Colleen. It was the handsome blue eyed stranger!

Michaela felt as if time stood still for a moment. This was the man she kept seeing in the parking lot. She was embarrassed at her instant attraction to him. She couldn't help but study his face. The sandy blonde hair hung to his shoulders, his deep blue eyes sparkled when he spoke and he had the beginning of stubble on his jaw line. She felt her face flush hot when he continued to look into her eyes.

After what felt like a few minutes, she broke their stare and looked toward her feet for a moment to clear her head. She arranged her hair to fall onto one shoulder and lifted her head.

"Can I help you?" she asked, flushed.

"Ma'am, I believe you have my daughter in the room," he answered, looking over her shoulder.

The child was still sobbing and holding her arm. She stopped quickly when she heard her father's voice.

"Daddy!" she squealed. "It hurts a lot!"

Upon that confirmation, Michaela opened the door further and allowed him to come in the room.

He rushed to comfort her and hugged her tightly to him.

He noticed that Michaela was standing there watching them.

"I'm sorry, the name's Sully, Byron Sully," he said, extending his hand.

"Hello, I'm Michaela Quinn but they call me Dr. Mike," she answered.

"Do you know what is wrong with my daughter?"

"Well, based on my preliminary observations, it looks as though she has sprained her wrist."

"How long will it take to heal?"

"A few weeks. I will wrap her up in a bandage and give her a sling to wear."

Michaela tried hard to maintain her professional demeanor but being this close to the handsome man was making it very difficult. She felt her face flushing.

"There! We are all done," she announced as she fastened the sling on her shoulder.

"Thanks!" she squealed. She wiggled toward the edge of the table and Sully helped her down.

"Thank you, Dr. Mike, for your help," Sully stated, shaking her hand.

She thought it was her imagination but his hand seemed to have lingered in hers a little longer than was customary. She felt her body tingle unexpectedly at the their touch.

"I need to get a hold of myself!" she muttered under her breath.

000

Michaela met William at Grace's café. She planned to go to the health resort after their meal. She knew that he wouldn't be there at that time of day. If she was to continue to be an investor, she needed to know exactly what William and Preston were doing.

"Michaela, you seem rather quiet tonight. Is anything wrong?" William asked, pensively.

"I have some things on my mind," she answered, curtly.

William shifted nervously in his seat. He hoped that she wasn't getting cold feet on the resort already.

"Is there anything you want me to help you with?" he asked, silently hoping she wouldn't take him up on his offer.

"Actually, "she began. "Do you recall that day when I walked in on you on the phone with Preston?"

"Yes," he thought, getting nervous.

"Since I am an investor in the health resort, I would like to be included in any plans regarding it." She said, trying to maintain her composure.

William wondered just how much of his conversation with Preston she actually heard.

"I completely agree. There have only been a few minor construction changes to the original plans. I didn't tell you as I didn't think it mattered to you." William hoped that she would accept this excuse.

"I'm not sure that you are telling me everything you know, William. If you want me to continue to invest in the resort, I need full disclosure, whenever I ask for it."

Michaela was starting to show her anger with him. She didn't like the way he was taking advantage of her.

William was shocked to hear her talking to him this way. He needed to cover his tracks better.

Michaela decided that she was done with her dinner with him at this point. She had lost the rest of her appetite.

She dabbed her mouth with the napkin and rose to leave.

"Where are you going?" William asked, standing up.

"I'm leaving, I've lost my appetite."

Michaela got in her car and cried. Her heart was broken. She wanted to trust William and believe that all that they had shared in their relationship was for their future together.

Now, more than ever, she was determined to go to the health resort to see what they were doing.

She dried her tears and started the car. She had to get her life in order and determine her next steps.

The health resort was being built on the edge of town, at the foothills of Pikes Peak.

Michaela pulled into the gravel lot and saw a familiar truck. Could it be him? She flushed at the thought of him. But what was he doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

Michaela spotted a truck in the gravel lot of the health resort. Her heart sped up at the thought of running into Sully here. After the dinner she had with William, she was eager to see a friendly face. She parked her car next to the truck. The lot was dark except for the lone light at the edge of the building. She turned the car off and got out of the car. She had to let her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness around her. She thought she noticed another car at the other end of the empty lot but couldn't determine who it belonged to from where she was standing.

She slowly walked to the front door. There were a few lights on inside and the door was unlocked. She noted that they had already completed the exterior façade. It was an attractive shade of blue shake shingle with white trim around the windows and doors. She quietly opened the front door and peaked in.

"Why am I sneaking around my own place?" she muttered under her breath. "I am assisting in the building of this place."

She straightened her shoulders and walked further inside with confidence.

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered.

She stood around and looked at the progress inside the building. There wasn't a lot of activity nor progress inside. It looked an empty shell which was in stark contrast to the outside.

"What have they been doing with my money?" she wondered aloud.

She thought she heard someone talking toward the rear of the building. She maneuvered around plumbing, electrical wires and tools that were left behind on the floor.

There was a partially finished space that was serving as the foreman's office in the rear. It had a door and walls erected but it didn't have dry wall up yet. The voice inside the office carried loudly out into the open.

Michaela stood quietly next to the door and listened to the voice.

"How was your evening, William?"

Michaela took in a deep breath. That is Preston speaking!

"I don't think she is here, I haven't heard anything. It's just Sully and I here right now. I will be sure to keep her out of the office," he promised.

Michaela knew that he had to be talking to William. She felt her anger start to build once more.

She heard him walking across the floor and turn the door knob.

Her heart leaped into her throat. She had to make sure Preston did not see her! She found a dark corner on the other side of the large expansive floor. She crouched down low, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

Michaela could feel her heart pounding in her ears as he walked past her. He briefly slowed his pace and looked around as if he heard something and without a second thought, he ran his hands through his hair and continued walking.

She heard the front door close and she blew out a nervous breath.

Michaela didn't hear a car start so she was fairly certain that Preston didn't leave the premises.

She walked briskly back to the office and closed the door behind her. She had a small pen light on her key chain and used that to navigate around the office.

The office was hastily put together. There was a makeshift desk made from plywood and file cabinets. The chair was a cheap, plastic picnic chair that looked very uncomfortable.

"This looks very unlike anything William or Preston would ever furnish their offices with," she muttered to herself.

She quickly looked at the stacks of invoices on the desk. They were various bills from the contractors and building supply stores. She noted that several were marked "urgent" or "second notice". She reached below the desk for the file cabinet drawer. It was locked. She shook it hoping that it was just stuck but it didn't move.

"Where would they keep a key?" she whispered to herself.

She thought a minute, trying to focus on the items in the office with her pen light. There was a book shelf to her right. She knew they could be sneaky so she decided to check for books that may have a false inside. The first book she found was actually empty inside. It had a couple of keys lodged inside.

"They are so predictable," she chuckled.

She tried the first key and it unlocked the drawer. It squeaked when she opened it. She sat in silence for a moment to make sure no one was coming to investigate.

She shown her pen light into the drawer to reveal the contents. There were more invoices in there but they had been paid. She pulled out a few of the top invoices to see what they were and why they would be hidden in a locked drawer.

The paperwork revealed invoices for clothing, furniture and household goods for an address that was not familiar to her. She looked at the signature on them. They were signed by a woman named Catherine Burke.

She started to shake with many emotions. "What is going on?" "Who is this woman?" she asked herself.

Just then, she heard the front door open again. Michaela quickly put the paperwork back in the drawer and returned the key to its hiding spot.

She turned her pen light off and positioned herself next to the door. Her heart was pounding with fear.

The footsteps stopped and she heard two voices. She quietly opened the door to see if she could gauge where they were standing.

"Sully!" Preston yelled. "Do you know whose car is parked outside?"

"Preston, you don't have to yell. We are the only ones here." Sully stated.

Once Michaela could gauge their distance from her, she felt safe to slip out of the office door and into the dark recesses of the room. She continued to stay in the darkened areas until she could get as close to the door as possible.

"There is a car parked next to your truck." Preston stated, indignantly.

"I have been here most of the afternoon and night, I haven't heard anyone here. Let me go check to see if the car is familiar."

Preston paced the small area where he stood and looked apprehensive.

Sully went outside and instantly recognized it to be Michaela's car from the times he had seen her at the school while waiting in traffic.

"Preston, I've never seen that car. Maybe it's one of the contractors who came back to retrieve something they left behind," Sully lied.

Sully was concerned as to what Michaela was doing here and why she didn't come introduce herself when she arrived. He made a mental note to speak with her later.

Preston ran hands through his hair and placed his palm on Sully's shoulder.

"You may be right, my friend." He walked away quickly toward the office and shut the door.

At that time, Sully heard the door open saw Michaela's skirt billow behind her as she shut the door.

He ran after her and caught up to her in the parking lot.

"Michaela! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I can't talk right now, Sully. I have to take care of something."

And with that, she sped away and left Sully standing in the parking lot wondering what was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Michaela could feel her heart pounding as she sped out of the parking lot. She was breathing hard and gripping the steering wheel with all of her might. Her mind was racing with thoughts of who Catherine Burke was and why the invoices for the resort weren't being paid. She could feel her anger burning hot under the surface as she neared her home.

As she pulled up to her house, she noticed that William's car was in the parking lot. She was furious with him. She couldn't let this go on a moment longer. She grabbed her handbag and keys and stormed to his front door. She was about to pound on his door when it opened suddenly. This momentarily caught her off guard. It was William with his phone to his ear. She was sure that Preston had called him to let him know that she had been at the resort.

00000

When William opened the door, he was stunned to see her practically bursting into his home. Her face was crimson with anger. William had never seen Michaela this upset before, he had underestimated her. He had been informed that she was at the resort.

"Michaela! What is the matter with you?"

"William, I think you know exactly why I am upset!" She hissed.

"I don't think I do," he replied, stalling the conversation.

"I don't think I need to tell you that I was at the resort tonight. I am quite sure that Preston has informed you as to my whereabouts."

"I did hear from him but I'm not sure what has you so upset."

"William! Do I need to spell it out for you? I went to the resort to take a look at the building progress and it looks as though there has been very little accomplished."

"Listen, Michaela, I can assure you that things are moving along well."

"It doesn't appear to be that way. I went into the office and noticed piles of unpaid receipts."

"We had some unexpected things come up with the city that required more funds than we had budgeted for so some non-essential invoices were set aside this month."

"Can you explain to me why you don't have enough money to fully fund the building when I am giving you plenty of money?"

By now, Michaela's pulse was pounding and her anger was rising at his sheer lack of communication on this project.

Just then, she heard his cell phone ring. He held up his forefinger to tell her to wait a minute and quickly left the room. She could hear him mumbling something in the other room but could not make out the conversation.

Michaela was pacing in his living room, upset that he interrupted their conversation to answer his phone.

William ended his call and came back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Michaela, but can we continue our conversation at another time; something has just come up."

He didn't give her a chance to answer before he gently pushed her toward the door and left in his car.

"There is something going on here and she was going to get to the bottom of it," she thought to herself.

She wasn't sure who she was more upset with right now, herself for being too trusting or William.

Michaela stood on their shared porch and fumed at his audacity to leave abruptly and not answer her questions.

She decided she needed to cool off and walked to her side of the porch to sit and contemplate the resort and what they could be doing. She thought about the things she had seen in the office and tried to make sense of what they could mean. Why were the invoices not paid? Who was Catherine Burke and why was he now avoiding her?

She saw the headlights of a vehicle pulling up in front of her house.

"Good, William has come back." She thought to herself, shielding her eyes from the lights.

As the lights were turned off, she noticed that they belonged to a truck.

"Hello," Sully announced, waving his hand as he approached her porch. "I hope you don't mind me showing up unannounced. William had told me that you were living next door to him."

"Hi, Sully, it is nice to see you. Thanks for coming over. I need to see a friendly face right now," she answered, running her hands through her hair.

Sully sat in the empty chair next to her. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. He bowed his head. He couldn't explain it but he physically hurt for the pain that she was going through.

"Michaela," he began, turning his head to look at her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm not sure at this point, I have a lot of unanswered questions around the resort that William is building. There is something going on that I can't put my finger on."

"I think I should tell you that some of your assumptions are correct. I am the architect and foreman for the resort. William has had a woman visiting him during the day."

Michaela sat up straight, shocked at what she heard from Sully. She gasped loudly and brought her hand to her throat.

"Sully, do you think he is seeing this woman?"

"Michaela, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but I believe so." He leaned over to place a hand on her knee for comfort.

He hated that he had told her this news but felt she should know from someone who had her best interests in mind.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this be Catherine?

She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Her heart was breaking. She put her hand on Sully's and instantly felt an electric tingle in her hand. She pulled her hand back quickly and looked at him.

Sully cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. He sat up straight in his chair and looked away from her. When she had touched him, he felt a tingle as well.

He felt an attraction to her he couldn't explain but felt that he should keep his emotions in check.

OOOOO

Michaela awoke with a renewed purpose. She was going back over to the resort. She felt strong and confident in the decisions she was going to make.

When she pulled into the parking lot, she noticed William's car and Sully's truck. She felt strangely reassured knowing that Sully was there.

She opened the door and did not see anyone in the large, open room. She made her way to the office. She could hear William talking on the other side of the door.

She could feel her pulse quicken as she turned the door knob.

William was sitting at the desk, on his phone while shuffling through paper work. He looked up at her with a confused glance. She could tell he was not expecting her.

"William, we need to talk now!" She demanded.

"In a minute," he replied.

"No, now, William, please hang up your phone," she demanded.

William ended his conversation and looked at her impatiently.

"William, what has changed between us? You've never hidden things from me before."

"Michaela, I'm sure I don't understand what you are talking about."

Michaela pulled up a chair and sat down across from him.

"William, are you seeing someone else?"

He sat back and blew out a breath. He knew that he had been caught.

"William, you never intended to marry me did you? You lied to me to get me to move out here and to get my money, didn't you!?"

She was yelling at this point. William stood up from his desk and went around to take her hand in his.

"Michaela, I never meant for you to find out."

"Well, I think that is obvious! How could you? I completely turned my life upside down for you." She shouted, her hands on her hips.

"I never intended for it to go on as long as it has, honest, I was going to tell you."

"How long have you been seeing her? What is her name? Catherine?"

"Michaela, she is my wife, we were going to get a divorce but once I moved back out to Colorado, things improved between us and I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I'm really very sorry."

She fumed at his insincere apology.

"You've been using my money to support your lifestyle and Catherine! That's why those invoices aren't paid.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer, I demand my money back that was used to support you and this resort." She stated, waving her hands around the room in disgust.

Sully was walking past the office and could hear people shouting in the office. He heard Michaela's voice and stopped quickly.

She opened the door quickly and ran into Sully. He caught her in his arms. She looked into his eyes with tears running down her face.

Sully's heart broke for her. He walked with her outside to her car.

"Sully, I have to go, I need to think."

He squeezed her hand and let her get in the car without saying anything. He was furious with William for the way he had treated Michaela.

He couldn't deny that he had feelings for her. They barely knew each other and she had just had her heart broken. He vowed that she would never have to experience those feelings again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sully was furious with William. He watched as Michaela sped away then ran back to William's office. He flung the door open so hard that it hit the wall and the door knob put a hole through it.

"William, what is your problem, how can you treat her that way?" he demanded, his face flushed crimson under his anger.

William jumped at the sudden outburst and got up from his desk, ready for a fight.

"What happens between me and Michaela is none of your business," William shot back.

Sully closed the distance between them and willed himself to keep from hitting William.

"Michaela is a friend of mine and I won't let you take advantage of her or hurt her in any way."

William retreated to his desk and sat down. He needed to step away from him, by the look on Sully's face, William was concerned that Sully might try to take a swing at him

"Sully, this doesn't concern you, so I strongly advise you to mind your own business."

At that moment Preston came into the office and immediately noted the tension in the air. Sully sensed danger and backed toward the wall so he could keep both men in his sights. Preston looked at both of them trying to assess the situation.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Nothing and Sully was just leaving," William answered never taking his eyes off Sully.

"This isn't over." Sully threatened, looking both men squarely in the eye before backing out of the office, leaving the room.

OOOOO

Michaela slept fitfully that night, drifting in and out of vivid dreams. Her mind kept going over William's behavior, trying to figure out how she didn't see the signs before now. She woke to the sun shining through the curtains in her bedroom. She stretched her tired muscles, feeling like she hadn't slept at all, and slowly dragged herself out of bed.

Today was Saturday and she had some charts to finalize from the past week. She jotted down a note to check Hanna's wrist on Monday. She gathered her work and a cup of steaming hot coffee and headed to her back deck. She spent such little time out there that she never realized how beautiful her area was. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees and several different species of birds were singing as they flew in and out of the branches. She sat quietly for a while sipping her coffee and letting nature revive her spirit. Michaela was so used to the frantic pace of the city and the constant stream of traffic, her deck suddenly became a place of sanctuary for her, a sanctuary she especially needed now as she considered what was happening between herself and William.

Despite the strife between her and William, she was thankful that she moved to Colorado Springs. She needed to focus on her own life now and how she wanted to live it. She could do that here in Colorado where she was too close to the past in Boston to do any reflection or make any changes for now. She had to let go of the pain from the past and look toward her future. The issues with William were going to work themselves out. She had faith and had to learn to rely on that to get her through the uncertain times she was in right now with him.

She completed her work and decided to visit the local farmer's' market that was located down the road from her school. The sun shone bright and warm on her face as she exited her car. The air was fragrant with the scent of fruit and vegetables. There were tables of strawberries and rhubarb, blueberries and cherries to the left of the entrance and lettuce, mint, asparagus, radishes and snap peas on tables to the right. The mere sight of the fresh produce made Michaela hungry. She picked up a basket and wove her way through the throngs of people.

Her basket was nearly full when she stopped at the last table to look at the Native American jewelry and artifacts on display. There were beautiful red and white beaded necklaces and earrings, beautiful woven blankets, hand-tooled moccasins, tomahawks and leather holsters. Michaela stood in awe of the display, fingering the supple leather of the tomahawk handle. She was brought out of her revelry by a faint tug on her shirt. She startled and looked down to see a small blonde haired girl, shyly waving at her.

"Hanna!" she exclaimed, bending down and hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Dr. Mike," Hanna greeted, shyly.

"Is your daddy here?" Michaela asked, looking around.

"Yes, he's over there," Hanna answered, pointing to the table overflowing with produce across the aisle.

Sully was handing a bag to the customer when he noticed Michaela standing next to Hanna. His face lit up with a big smile. He brushed his hands on his pants and made his way to them.

"Hi, Sully, I didn't know you had a table here."

"Actually, I have two tables. This one and the one with the Native American artifacts," he answered, proudly.

"They are beautiful! Do you make them?"

"I make some of them. My friends, Cloud Dancing and No Harm, make the majority of what is on display."

Hanna left Michaela's side and ran to Sully. "Daddy, I'm hungry, can we go now?"

Michaela chuckled at her fervent cry.

"In a few minutes, sweet girl. We will be closing soon," he stated, rubbing her back.

He looked up from Hanna into Michaela's eyes.

"Would you like to eat with us?"

"Yea! Please, Dr. Mike?" Hanna asked, turning around in Sully's arms.

Michaela's face blushed. "Of course, I'd love to!"

Hanna wiggled to be let down. "I help clean up so we can go," she announced.

Hanna helped Sully make quick work of the closing up while Michaela went to pay for her purchases. Hanna stood between them and held both of their hands as they made their way to the parking lot. Sully shyly glanced over at Michaela. Their gazes met and she felt the electricity build between them. She felt her face heat up under his gaze. She cleared her throat and willed her thoughts to stay pure in the presence of Hanna.

Michaela and Sully ate in relative silence, listening to Hanna's excited chatter. Michaela noticed that she was no longer a shy little girl. She loved to tell stories about adventures she and her friends took on the playground. Her animated excitement continued for another thirty minutes until she started to become sleepy. She eventually tired out and fell asleep against Sully's arm.

"I've enjoyed our time together today," Sully mentioned.

"I have too, "Michaela answered, fingering her napkin nervously.

Sully found himself studying her movements and couldn't help but notice the heat continue to build in her face. He chuckled to himself. He had to admit that he loved to watch her reactions to him. Suddenly Sully realized he was staring and feeling guilty for making her uncomfortable, he reluctantly turned away. Hanna shifted against his arm. He glanced down at her, thankful for his daughter's timely intervention.

"I think it's time to get her home."

"Yes, she certainly had a busy day." 

Michaela helped Sully get Hanna settled in the car. Her face was inches from his when he raised up. Without thinking, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Michaela startled in surprise and touched her hand to that place on her cheek. She stood there for a moment, not moving or looking at him.

She had closed her eyes to savor the moment. Sully watched her freeze and close her eyes, but he couldn't tell whether her response was one of pleasure or irritation.

Sully was suddenly nervous that he'd been too forward with her, he was afraid that she'd run away from him. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He watched her closely for any reaction.

She slowly rose her head to look at him with her hand still on her cheek, she searched his eyes and smiled at him.

Author note:

I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. I have been in school for the last several months and unable to update until now. Thank you for your patience and reviews thus far. I appreciate each one! I hope you like this next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Preston sat down in front of William's desk after Sully's hasty departure and the two men stared at each other in silence for a moment. Both were deep in thought concerning what Sully knew and where they should proceed from here with him, Michaela and the project. William leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands together.

"Preston, we've been sloppy in how we've handled this. We need to obtain more money to complete this place," he stated making a wide gesture with his hand.

Preston blew out a breath. "I know, but Michaela is far too intelligent for us to keep pursuing her.

"I think it's time I paid a visit to Boston." William stated, leaning back in his chair, grinning smugly.

OOOOO

Sully found that he couldn't turn his thoughts from Michaela. He loved the innocent way she had looked at him when he dared to kiss her cheek. He felt his heart speed up with excitement at the memory. He loved that Hanna adored Michaela. She'd had a difficult time since her mother, Abigail, left. Abigail had decided that having a family was something that she didn't want after all. He was heartbroken when she approached him last year, wanting out of their marriage. The day she packed up and left, Hanna tried to go after her, sobbing hysterically. The little girl had squirmed to get out of his arms and run to her mother. He had held tight to her as tears poured down her little cheeks. He couldn't get the image out of his mind

He had not dated since Abigail left. He really didn't have the time or inclination to be interested in someone else. He focused all of his time and energy into work and raising Hanna by himself. That changed when he first glimpsed Michaela at Hanna's school that fateful day a few months ago. Sully knew their hearts could begin to mend as he watched her interact with such gentle nurture towards his precious daughter. His mood brightened and he felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Sully heard Hanna in her room, happily chattering to herself. He stopped outside her doorway to listen and watch her. It warmed his heart to know that she was getting past the pain of her mother leaving. He simply adored his daughter more than life itself.

Hanna turned around and noticed her father standing in the door way.

"Daddy! What are you doing there?"

"Just watching you play," he answered as he scooped her into his arms. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, daddy, all the time," she answered, pushing against Sully's chest to get down.

"When can we see Dr. Mike again?" she asked as Sully put her back on her bedroom floor.

"I don't know. I'm sure she's very busy right now."

"Can you go call her?" she pleaded, her eyes begging him.

"We'll see," he answered.

That satisfied her and she went back to playing. Sully admitted that he was curious as to what Michaela was doing today but didn't want to appear too eager in contacting her so soon after their outing after bumping into each other at the market yesterday.

OOOOO

Michaela paced her living room floor nervously. She was filled with doubt over whether or not she should call Sully. She knew there was an attraction between them but she didn't want to appear too forward with him. Realizing her pacing wasn't accomplishing a thing, she finally decided to catch up on some work in her office to try to take her mind off of him.

She was deeply engrossed in a file when she thought she heard the phone ringing from the living room. After a couple of seconds, she didn't hear the sound again so she went back to the file. She had managed to get caught up on all of the previous week's work and get ahead with some work for the coming week. An hour had passed when she heard the same sound again. This time, the sound lasted longer and she realized it was her phone! She ran down the hall to the sofa and saw that it was Sully calling. Her heart leapt into her throat with excitement.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to compose herself.

"Michaela? How are you?" Sully asked nervously.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, both of them gradually feeling their initial pangs of nerves abate.

Sully heard Hanna running into the kitchen when she heard Michaela's name.

"Daddy! Are you talking to Dr. Mike?" She demanded excitedly as she tugged on his shirt.

Michaela chuckled as she heard Hanna in the background.

"Shh! Hanna, that's rude. Yes I'm talking to Dr. Mike."

"I'm sorry, she's excited," Sully apologized.

"I wanna talk to her." Hanna continued tugging on Sully's shirt. He knew that he wouldn't have any privacy until she could talk to Michaela.

"Hanna wants to speak to you," Sully stated, slightly embarrassed that his daughter's enthusiasm thinking that it clearly matched his.

Sully sat Hanna on the kitchen chair and handed her the phone. She excited grabbed the phone with her little hands.

"Dr. Mike! Are you coming over to play with me today?"

"Hi, Hanna, no I'm afraid not, I'm doing some homework today."

"That's funny, I didn't know grownups had homework," she laughed.

"Okay, Hanna, that's enough," Sully stated, reaching toward her to take the phone, not wanting to take too much of Michaela's time. He heard Michaela's response and was disappointed that she turned down Hanna's request. Maybe he, like Hannah, was moving too fast for Michaela.

"Dr. Mike, I like you and my daddy does too!" Hanna gave the phone back to Sully and jumped down running out of the room.

Sully was more than a little embarrassed at his daughter's outburst.

"Michaela?" he asked, hoping she was still there.

"She is adorable, Sully. She certainly speaks her mind."

"Yes she does, I've been teaching her to always speak the truth and maybe she's learned a little to well." Sully stated, hesitating to see what she would say.

"I agree with her. I like Hanna and her daddy too!"

Michaela felt herself blush at her admission. Sully sat down at the kitchen table, relieved that he hadn't scared her away.

OOOOO

William arrived in Boston late Sunday. He had set up a meeting with Michaela's father, Dr. Josef Quinn. He knew that Dr. Quinn would be far too busy to ask too many questions about his intentions. He knew this would be a very quick and lucrative trip for both he and Preston.

He hailed a cab from the airport to take him straight to the hospital where Dr. Quinn worked. The doctor could only spare a few minutes as he had a very tight schedule. On the ride to the hospital, William had rehearsed what he was going to say planning to be careful not to make their conversation sound too forced. He knew he needed to sound genuine.

William met Dr. Quinn in the hallway rather than the cafeteria where they had previously agreed to. This caught him off guard. Dr. Quinn ushered him to a more private area of the hall clearly not allowing William the time for any kind of extended conversation. William was immediately frustrated by the doctor's brevity. He knew he would need to get to the point but still communicate the urgency of his request. Dr. Quinn, however, listened patiently to what he had to say.

"William you know that I am always willing to help you. I will wire the money in a couple of days." Dr. Quinn stated, shaking his hand.

He noticed that something didn't seem right with William thinking perhaps he was jet lagged from his trip. William had conveniently left out the details that he and Michaela were no longer dating. Just as they were finished with their conversation, Dr. Quinn's pager went off. He glanced down and saw the words CODE BLUE on the digital read out.

"William, I have to go. It was nice to see you, I wish we had more time." Dr. Quinn rushed out to the patient floor and disappeared into the throng of people.

William was secretly thankful that they only had a few moments together so as to not arouse suspicions. What he didn't realize was that Dr. Quinn was not someone to discount in his ability to be aware of the situation just because he was busy.


	11. Chapter 11

Michaela had just arrive home after a long day. She dropped her handbag and keys on the kitchen table and turned the heat on under the tea kettle. She poured a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa to stretch out her legs. She was sifting through her mail when she heard her cell phone ringing in her handbag. She sighed heavily and rose from the sofa to retrieve her phone.

The display showed that it was her father calling. She felt an instant fear, thinking something was wrong

back home. Her thoughts flashed to her mother or sisters being in poor health.

"Hello, Father," she answered.

"Hi, Mike!" Josef greeted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes and no," he began, clearing his throat.

"What does that mean?" she asked, hoping that no one was ill.

"William came to visit me at work last week. He was asking for some money." Her father wasn't aware that they were no longer together. Michaela couldn't believe that he would actually stoop so low as to try to involve her father in his scheme.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Josef inquired.

"Father, we haven't been an item in a while. As it turns out, he is married." She admitted. Josef couldn't believe what he was hearing from Michaela. William had acted as though their relationship was intact and going well. He knew that there was something not quite right that day. It felt rushed, almost like he was hiding something.

"Are you sure you want to continue your involvement considering the fact that he lied to you concerning his marital status? I don't like the idea of your continued involvement with him. It bothers me a great deal, I think you should wash your hands of him completely."

"Father, I appreciate your concern but I can handle William on my own," she protested.

"Well then, Michaela, I want to speak to my attorney to make sure your interests are protected and that this endeavor William wants your involvement in is legal. I don't trust him anymore."

Michaela wanted to continue to try to convince her father she could handle her own problems but she

had to admit that he was correct and only had her best interests in mind.

"Okay, Father, thank you for helping me."

They disconnected the call and Michaela put her phone back in her handbag. Her heart was heavy with

her father's impending investigation since she lived next door to William, she hoped he wouldn't find out about

it. The tears started running down her cheek as she sat back down on the sofa. She wondered how she didn't see this coming in the first place. She always trusted people, sometimes too much, as this situation was clearly showing her. Michaela couldn't help but feel foolish at being so naïve. She ran a hand through her hair and untied her braid. She settled into the sofa and cried herself into a restless sleep.

OOOOO

Michaela awoke to the sound of a knock on her front door. Her sleep-fogged mind immediately began to panic, thinking it was William. She wrapped her robe around her slender frame tightly and slowly crept toward the door.

She heard an excited child's laughter and recognized Hanna's voice. She relaxed instantly and opened the door. Sully and Hanna were both grinning big as she opened the door.

"Morning!" Hanna announced, with excitement beaming brightly on her face.

Sully noticed immediately that Michaela had been crying and appeared to not have slept well. "Good morning, Hanna, Sully," she greeted them, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry for not calling first, Hanna wanted to surprise you and take you to breakfast. If this is a bad

time, we can come back another day."

"No, this time is perfect. I'm starving!" she replied excitedly for Hanna's benefit. "Please come in and

make yourselves at home while I get ready."

Hanna turned on the television to watch cartoons while Sully paced the living room. He felt bad for

showing up unannounced and waking Michaela up but was glad that she consented to spend some time with

them. Maybe it would help for her to forget for a while whatever had caused her tears. He silently wished he could get her away, alone, just the two of them so that he could comfort her and listen to what was bothering her. He knew it likely had to do with William. They were just getting to know each other, but he longed to protect this incredible woman!

"Daddy, can I have a drink of water?" Hanna asked, interrupting his thoughts. She hadn't taken her eyes of the television and didn't see the pensive look on her daddy's face.

"Sure, I will get you a glass," Sully answered. Sully made his way across the living room, passing Michaela's bedroom door. He hadn't intended to look in that direction but the door must have drifted open and afforded him a view into her room. He could see her reflection in the full length mirror. He stopped abruptly to gaze at her. She had put on a pretty sundress and had the hem pulled up to the middle of her thighs with her foot resting on the chair so she could put her sandals on. He felt his pulse quicken and a stir low in his belly at the sight of her. He could see her shapely, toned leg and delicate ankle as she finished buckling her sandal. He was embarrassed that he had gazed at her during her private moments. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and get his daughter's drink.

OOOOO

They arrived at the Log Cabin Inn situated at the edge of town. It was close to Pike's Peak and was known in the area as serving the best comfort food to travelers and local residents alike and also providing comfortable lodging for the road weary. Sully chose a quiet place toward the back of the Inn. As they made their way back to their table, Michaela inhaled the delicious aromas that were wafting from the kitchen. Her stomach was growling in anticipation of their meal. She hadn't eaten last night and was grateful that their orders were taken quickly and coffee was poured almost immediately.

They chatted about nothing as they awaited their meals, Hanna leading the conversation in her sweet, little girl voice. Michaela and Sully were having trouble staying focused on Hanna, both slipping easily into their own thoughts and concerns, both wishing they could be open up with the other and share what was heavily on their hearts. Breakfast was served and talk was quickly replaced with enjoying the delicious food, even for Hanna.

"Daddy, after we eat can we go to the park?" Hanna asked in between forkfuls of syrup-soaked French toast.

Sully looked to Michaela to gauge her responsiveness to the idea. She smiled softly as if they were reading each other's thoughts.

"I think that would be fun, finish up your food and we'll go," he answered.

The park was just up the road from the Inn. Sully had barely parked the truck when Hanna pushed open

the door and jumped out, running to the swing set. He walked around to the passenger side and waited for Michaela and they walked toward the bench at the end of the playground.

"Thank you for breakfast, Sully," Michaela mentioned as they sat close together. Sully fought the urge to hold her hand as they sat there watching Hanna play.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you could come with us. Hanna really enjoys having you around-and so do I."

Sully held his breath with his last statement, hoping that he didn't overstep his bounds with her.

Michaela blushed and turned toward him and placed her hand on his arm as she smiled, "I enjoy the

time I spend with both of you."

Sully could tell there was something under the surface that was bothering her. He hesitated to bring it

up now with Hanna nearby. "You know if you have anything on your mind, you can always talk to me about it," he mentioned. "Thanks, Sully, I will be okay for now, but there may be some time soon that I will need your support,"

she responded.

He was taken aback by her ominous tone but felt better that he had told her he was there for her. He

knew that she really didn't want to burden him but he would find a way to get her to open up eventually.

Sully could never imagine that Michaela was going to need him more than ever very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Michaela had been in bed asleep, for hours, when she suddenly woke with a start. She drew the blankets up to her chin and searched the dark room as her heart raced. She felt a tingling sensation like icy cold fingers sliding down her spine. She had an overwhelming sensation to flee her home.

As she lay absolutely still in bed, she thought she had heard a noise on the front porch. Her mind was focused on every sound around her. She heard the door knob jiggle and hushed whispers on the other side of the door. Michaela panicked as she didn't recognize the voices. She looked at her nightstand and realized that she left her cell phone in her handbag in the living room. Her mind racing with what to do and how to get help, she slid out of bed and went to hide in her closet. She felt around in the dark for anything solid and heavy to protect herself with.

A loud thud followed by the sound of splintering wood told her that the front door finally broke free from the dead bolt and the intruders were now inside her home. Michaela struggled to keep from screaming in fear. She knew she had to keep her mind calm so she could think clearly.

"Catherine!" she heard a voice whisper.

"William, be quiet!" we have to find where she keeps her extra drugs and money."

"We have to hurry. Preston said he'd only wait in the parking lot for ten minutes tops and we have to be quiet so the neighbors won't hear us."

She heard them quietly walking through her house, opening drawers and going through her things. She felt so violated and her fear began to mix with anger as she clearly recognized William's voice. Michaela was shaking so hard she was afraid they would be able hear her. She tried to calm her rapid breathing as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Peering through the slight opening she had left by not fully closing her closet door she saw William's silhouette as he walked into her room. He started going through her dresser drawers and tossing their contents out. He wasn't satisfied with his findings and got down on hands and knees to search under the bed.

This was her chance to bolt out of the room. With her heart racing she decided to take the chance. She threw open the closet door and ran out of the room, bumping into Catherine so hard that Catherine stumbled backward and hit the floor. Michaela stopped long enough to grab her handbag as she raced toward the front door in her pajamas and bare feet. William was running close behind her. He called out to Preston for help.

Preston jumped out of his car and the two gave chase right behind her through the apartment community. Michaela felt like her legs were going to turn to jelly and her bare feet were stinging as she ran over the concrete in the parking lot. She lost them as she made an abrupt turn in the dark between two buildings. She hid behind a storage bin, in the shadow of the street light. She was relieved for the break so she could rest her legs and catch her breath. She heard William and Preston talking to each other in whispers not far from her hiding place.

"I don't know where she went," Preston whispered harshly. "Why did you chase her, you just made this worse!"

"Preston, I didn't intend for it to happen this way. I didn't think she was home. We can't risk her going to the police, we only need a little more from her and we can be rid of her." William stated, coldly.

Michaela couldn't believe William was speaking with such venom regarding her.

"Let's get Catherine and get out of here." William stated and the two walked quickly away.

Michaela sat on the ground and leaned against the building. She blew out an exhausted breath. She was dismayed at William. She couldn't understand how she didn't see this behavior in him before this.

She searched through her hand bag for her cell phone and dialed Sully's number with shaky hands. She explained what happened. Sully, understandably, was furious with them and afraid for her.

In what seemed like just mere seconds later, she heard screeching tires in the parking lot. It was Sully! He ran to her as quickly as he could. The panic he felt was unexplainable. His heart leapt to his throat when he heard the fear in her voice. Sully skidded to a stop in front of her and scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly, running his hands over her back to calm and soothe her.

"Michaela, are you okay?" Sully finally asked, finding his voice to speak.

"Yes…I'm okay," she muttered against his chest, still shaking.

Sully pulled her away from him. He placed his palms on both of her cheeks, looking into her eyes. The street lights were low and cast a long shadow over the two of them. Michaela could feel the heat and desire from his gaze.

Sully drew her to his lips and kissed her softly. Despite her frightening ordeal, Michaela felt desire build in her as well. She hungrily kissed him back and with her hands on his chest, she drew more closely into his strong body. Sully was thankful that she wasn't hurt. After a few minutes, Sully broke their embrace.

"Michaela, we better go check on your place."

"Okay," she answered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

000000

They cautiously returned to Michaela's condo and did a brief look around inside as Sully had his neighbor keeping an eye on a sleeping Hanna and wanted to get back to her as quickly as possible.

"Does it look like they took anything?" Sully asked, searching around doors and dark corners to see if anyone could still be lurking around.

Her home was disheveled but nothing looked to be missing.

"No, I don't think so." She answered.

"Gather up some of your things. I want you to come stay with me for a while," Sully stated, handing her a bag.

"Sully, I can't do that. I will be fine here," She protested. Michaela really was afraid to stay at her home now but having just shared a passionate kiss with him just moments before, she was more afraid of staying with Sully. With thoughts of William returning to his condo next door, she ultimately gave into Sully's wishes and packed her bag. She absently gathered some clothes and toiletry items into the bag, changed into street clothes and met Sully at the door.

He could see the wariness in her eyes and reached out to grab her hand in his. He glanced around the room once more and shut the door.

000000

They arrived back at Sully's house to a wide-awake Hanna waiting for them at the door. "Dr. Mike! What are you doing here?" Hanna asked, throwing her arms around Michaela's legs in a tight embrace. The move threw Michaela off balance and she grabbed onto Sully's shoulder to steady herself.

"Hey, sweet girl!" Sully began. "Dr. Mike is having something fixed at her house and she can't stay there while they are working, so she's going to stay with us for a little while."

He felt uncomfortable not telling her the whole truth but she was far too young to understand the complexity of the issues that had happened tonight, but was thankful that Hannah didn't seem to question the time of night it was that Michaela was arriving on their doorstep.

Hanna grabbed Michaela's hand, "You can sleep in my room tonight!"

"Hanna, I think Dr. Mike would be more comfortable in a big bed," Sully stated.

Michaela noticed Hanna's excitement disappear. "How about I read you a story before you go back to bed? I can snuggle with you then." Michaela offered.

Picking Hanna up in his arms and giving her a hug, Sully gently said, "Go pick out a book, get into bed and Dr. Mike will be in as soon as we drop her things in the spare room."

The little girl happily skipped off to her room and left them standing there alone in the living room.

"Here, let me show you the spare room so you can get comfortable," Sully stated, guiding Michaela by touching the small of her back.

She noted the shy smile on his lips and felt her belly flutter at his words. She did feel safe with him nearby. He left her to unpack her things. She dropped the bag onto the bed and pulled her clothes and personal items out. With a frustrated sigh, she noted that in her haste, she'd only packed jeans and a top to wear tomorrow, but no night clothes, having left the soiled ones she had changed out of on her bedroom floor.

Sully heard her heavy sigh and quickly returned to the room only to notice her worried, pensive look.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, peering in the doorway.

Michaela was embarrassed at her predicament.

"No, well….I… seem to have forgotten my night clothes," she admitted, feeling her face flush.

"Oh," he remarked, barely able to hold in a grin.

"I have a shirt that you can borrow, if you want. It should be plenty long enough for you." He offered.

Having no other choice, she accepted his offer.

"Thank you, Sully, I appreciate it," She replied.

000000

Sully lay in bed, unable to sleep that night, envisioning what she must look like wearing his shirt. He loved that she was just one door away from him, safe and protected. Michaela had a close call tonight and it nearly crushed him to think that she was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from harm.

His feelings for her were stronger tonight than they'd ever been. Michaela had responded to him as well. He wanted to start their relationship on the right foot with a proper date and he wanted her to know that he would be there for her from here on out. He had to think of something special and he vowed to surprise her with the best date she'd ever been on.


	13. Chapter 13

Michaela awoke the next morning to see her car in Sully's drive way. She loved how thoughtful he was in always making sure her needs were taken care of. She silently thanked him as she left his house early for work. Thankfully, the day was uneventful and she was able to get her mind off of the previous night. She stayed with Sully and Hanna for the rest of the week to ensure her safety after filing the police report.

Her father's lawyer, Loren Bray, had contacted her at the end of the week in response to the report she sent to him. The trio had bonded out of jail and were currently awaiting a trial date.

Loren had mentioned that this only helped her case as they were already in the court system.

"Ms. Quinn, I have the investigation completed. I would like to meet with you in my office later today if you are available."

"That would be fine, Mr. Bray," she replied.

Michaela was apprehensive about Mr. Bray's report but wanted the situation with William and Preston resolved. She had difficulty concentrating for the remainder of her day. Thankfully, the children in school didn't require much of her attention beyond the occasional band aid or gauze patch.

000000

As Michaela drove to Mr. Bray's office, she tried to imagine what he had found. Her mind ran through many possibilities. She willed her frantic brain to stop circling and focus. She had debated calling Sully to come with her but decided she could handle the news on her own. She would fill him in later.

"Ms. Quinn, it's nice to see you," Loren Bray greeted, extending his hand to her.

"Hello, Mr. Bray, I'm glad that you have a satellite office in Colorado Springs. It's very convenient," she mentioned, working the nervousness from her voice.

Loren led her down a long hallway to a conference room with a long, cherry table surrounded by leather chairs and a bank of windows along one wall. He gestured with his hand for her to sit adjacent to him. He placed a thick folder on the table in front of him.

Michaela eyed the folder and wondered what was in there for it to be so thick.

"Are you ready to begin?" Loren asked.

Michaela felt her stomach flutter with both anticipation and dread. She wanted to get the meeting over with and was afraid of what he may have discovered.

She blew out a breath, "Yes, let's get this over with."

Loren opened the folder and went through the documents, pulling out the items he was going to discuss with her.

"It seems as though Preston Lodge and William Burke partnered together to build the Chateau Springs Health Resort." Loren began.

Michaela nodded in agreement.

"We discovered that William was selling drugs that he received from pharmaceutical representatives while working at the hospitals in Boston, Denver and Colorado Springs."

Michaela couldn't believe what Loren was saying.

"Are you sure this is correct? He is an excellent physician. I can't believe that he would jeopardize his career. He had patient privileges at those hospitals."

"Yes, my investigators have verified everything and documented everything," Loren answered.

"William sold these drugs and used the money to fund his interest in Preston's project," Loren explained further. "Some of these clients were also William's former patients."

"Wow!" was all Michaela could muster. She felt like a bomb had been detonated in her mind. She never imagined that William would be capable of such devious behavior.

"It appears this was a very organized operation and had been going on for quite a while until William started to get greedy and anxious." Loren stated.

"You see, the hospitals had started taking notice when their records for the drugs didn't match up to the receipts from the pharmaceutical representatives."

Michaela's mind was reeling with all of this information. She rose from her chair and went over to stare out the window. Her mind was trying to take everything in, wondering where it had all started and how she could have missed the signs. She felt foolish for not seeing into his schemes sooner.

"Ms. Quinn, would you like to take a break?" Loren asked.

"Hmm? No..no, I'm sorry, let's continue," she replied, sitting down in her chair once more.

"Ms. Quinn, when William came to you a few months ago, asking for money, he had been tipped off that the hospitals were suspicious of him. This is what caused him to seek you out for money."

"Mr. Bray, there's something that doesn't make sense to me. Why did William go through so much trouble to just invest in Preston's project?"

"Well, Ms. Quinn, the resort wasn't meant to be a functioning business. It was actually a front for their drug business. By all accounts, it appears they were involved in money laundering and racketeering as well." Loren stated.

"This explains why William kept asking for more money but the building wasn't finished nor were the invoices paid," Michaela replied.

"Exactly and when you grew suspicious of his intentions, he went to your father with a lie," Loren answered.

"If I wasn't involved in this, I wouldn't believe that William was capable of these deceitful and illegal plans," Michaela noted staring at yet not really seeing the pile of paperwork Loren was slowly sifting through as he laid out his case to her.

She leaned back in her chair, relaxing somewhat. "Do you know why or how he got started in this scheme in the first place?"

"No, I'm afraid not; that is where our investigation ended. Do you have any more questions for me?" Loren asked.

"Yes, I do. When will all of this be finished?"

"Once the attorneys have a chance to review all of this material, they will determine if it is enough to take the case to trial and if so, a hearing will be scheduled." Loren stated.

Michaela felt her anxiety build at the prospect of a trial. She wanted all of this trouble to just go away.

"I will keep in touch with you over the coming weeks with any updates and by the way, I have applied for and received a restraining order against William. Should he so much as look at you from his porch or the parking area, you can have him arrested. I know it must be terribly difficult living next to him, but if you choose to, you can go home." Loren offered, rising from his chair.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Bray."

000000

Michaela's mind was racing as she made her way back to Sully's house. She was both heartbroken and furious. She couldn't believe that William had used her all along and she never picked up on the depth of his deceptions.

She had tears streaming down her face by the time she pulled in the driveway. Despite the restraining order, she realized that she had to find another place to live, no matter what the courts said she couldn't stay in her home knowing that William was next door to her. She would love to stay with Sully but she knew that was a dangerous situation for the both of them.

Michaela wiped her tears away and went inside to let Sully know what Mr. Bray had told her.

A/N: thank you to everyone that is reading my story and also to those that have left reviews. I really enjoy reading them! I appreciate your patience for the long gaps in between new chapters. Life has gotten very busy in the last few months. I've posted Chapter 12 & 13 back to back as my little way of saying thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Michaela went to Sully's house after work to gather her things. Since Loren had taken out the protective order, she felt safe in returning to her own house. She felt it was more dangerous to continue to stay with Sully. She couldn't trust herself to keep her distance from him. He had a way of looking at her that made her pulse race and her face flush crimson. She was afraid of what might happen between them if she stayed any longer. She wanted it-to be with him-but she wasn't sure they were ready to move to that next step.

Sully had arrived home to see Michaela's car in the driveway. He loved the thought of her being at his house. It gave him a sense of security knowing she was close. It felt so right to come home to her every night and Hanna had grown attached to her in the short time she had been with them. Hanna really needed a female figure in her life. Sully hoped that one day he and Michaela would share their lives together so they could all be a family.

OOOO

"Michaela?" Sully called out as he opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she replied, standing next to the counter, pouring a cup of tea.

Sully's breath caught at the sight of her still in her physician's attire and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was a lovely vision, although she would deny it and say she looked frightful after a long day at work.

He silently crept up behind her and place his hand on the small of her back while giving her a light kiss on her cheek. Michaela jumped at the sensation.

"OH!" she screamed and turned around.

Sully flinched at the sudden exclamation, not expecting that response from her.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, a wide grin showing on his face.

She smiled at him, "Yes, you did, you move so quietly."

Sully moved to place a kiss on her lips. "Is this quiet enough for you?"

Michaela felt her knees go weak and her pulse start to race. She had closed her eyes at that very moment and could smell his aftershave and male scent.

He trailed warm kisses down her throat and along her collarbone. Michaela let a soft moan escape her lips. She felt his hands move to the hem of her shirt then his warm hands on her taut belly and slowly move up to cup her breast. She looked upward into Sully's eyes to see them burning hot with desire. Her head was telling her this was wrong but her heart was engulfed in the passion igniting between them.

He pulled her in closer and softly kissed her lips again. She could feel his excitement.

"Sully," she murmured. "We have to stop before we go too far," pushing lightly against him.

It took a moment for Sully's senses to return to him. His heart was racing and he felt an ache in his groin. His focus cleared and he moved backward a couple of steps to look at her.

"You are right, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, you need not apologize," Michaela replied, moving to the kitchen table, to compose herself.

She reached for her handbag and took out her cell phone, it was getting late. She would have to start packing her things for the move back to her house. Part of her had wanted to get in, grab her belongings and get back out before Sully or Hanna got home, but she dallied, knowing it was only right to be there to say good-bye to them.

"Sully, I do need to talk with you about something." She felt nervous to bring the subject up, not sure why.

"What is it?" he looked concerned and joined her at the table, placing her hands in his.

Michaela felt that familiar spark between them beginning to grow once again. She dreaded moving out but knew it was best for them at this point.

"I think I need to move back to my own home now," Michaela stammered as she spoke the words she never thought she would hear herself say.

Sully felt his heart sink but he had known this time would probably come. He wanted her to stay for selfish reasons. He looked at her face and saw her eyes shining with tears.

"If this is what you want to do, I will help you. But one question,"

Michaela eyed him cautiously, wondering what could be on his mind.

"Can you wait until this weekend?"

Sully was working on a surprise for her and still needed some time to bring all of his plans together. She knew that it was just a couple of days away but wasn't sure how much longer she could keep pushing Sully away believing they both really wanted this. It was just too soon.

"I guess that won't be an issue, but why the delay?" she replied hesitantly.

Sully had to quickly come up with an excuse. "I have some late appointments and I want to help you move your things back and make sure you are safe from William."

Sully was pleased she wasn't suspicious of his reply. He knew that he had to keep his distance from her for the remainder of her stay but he sight of her was intoxicating to him.

They heard the screech of the school bus brakes and then heard the front door swing open with a loud thud against the wall.

"Daddy! Dr. Mike!" both Michaela and Sully heard as Hanna bound through the door and into the kitchen.

"Hi, sweet girl!" he answered, scooping her up and hugging her tightly. "How was school today?"

"It was great except for this one boy, Brian, he's mean!"

Michaela and Sully chuckled, glancing at each other.

"Why is he mean?" Sully asked.

"He held up a worm and called it Hanna and then chased me with it!" she answered then wiggled to get down.

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to be mean, "Michaela offered.

"Oh yes he was Dr. Mike. He's like that with all of the girls." Hanna declared emphatically.

"Why don't you go change your clothes and I'll go make you a snack," Sully stated.

"Okay, Daddy!" she answered and skipped down the hallway.

OOOO

Mr. Loren Bray had reimbursed Michaela for the money that she had loaned to Preston and William to fund their health resort. He had received this money through various fines and charges levied on them through the court system. One thing that bothered her the most was they didn't willingly repay her, they had to be forced. Loren had also reimbursed Sully for his company's fees by turning over the health resort to him.

Sully had been finishing the interior and creating a living space on the second floor for Michaela. He knew that she was used to the finer things and wanted to bring some of those elements into her living area. He worked late into the night to complete this by the weekend and also used this time as a means to keep his distance from her. Their passion had been simmering just below the surface for a while and had started bubbling up to the surface and was to the point he wasn't sure he could stop himself anymore.

OOOO

Michaela had been in bed for a couple of hours and Sully wasn't home yet. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't worried. She rose from bed and checked on Hanna. She opened her door quietly and noted she was sleeping peacefully then closed the door again. Michaela made her way back to her room and as she did, she heard Sully come in through the front door. He didn't turn on the lights so no one would get woken accidentally. Sully quietly made his way down the hallway. He caught a glimpse of Michaela clad only in his t-shirt as she entered her room and shut the door. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel that ache in his groin again. He forced himself to shake those thoughts from his mind.

OOOO

The day passed quickly and Michaela could hardly stand the suspense. Sully was tight lipped and refused to give her a hint but she knew, now, that he was up to something. She worked hard to distract herself until Sully was home for the night. She was reading a book in her bedroom when he knocked on her door. She pulled the blankets up and let him come in.

Sully pushed the door open and gazed at her. She was a vision! He found himself wondering if she was still wearing his shirt. He cleared his throat and vanquished the thought from his mind.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I didn't know you were in bed. Would you have time to take a drive with me?

"Is this for my surprise?" she winked, grinning widely.

"Yes it is," he answered, chuckling.

Michaela dressed and met Sully in the living room. She noted that he looked both nervous and apprehensive.

"I've got Hanna buckled in the car, are you ready?"

"Sure."

They both rode in silence on the way over to the health resort. He was growing more and more nervous about how she would respond to her surprise.

As they drove closer to the resort, Michaela noticed the familiar scenery. She hadn't been here in a long time, for obvious reasons. She began to feel nervous and anxious, reliving the fight she had with William once she discovered his lies. Michaela noted that there weren't any other cars in the vicinity. Sully parked the truck and got out to lift Hanna from her seat. He shifted a sleepy Hanna to his other hip as he waited for Michaela to join him, and pulled out the keys to unlock the door.

He could see the questioning look on her face as she entered first. He turned the lights on to reveal the finished space. His heart was racing with anticipation wondering what her thoughts were.

"Sully, what is this?" she asked, looking around at the vast empty space.

"It's the health resort, I finished the work that William and Preston had me start for them."

"I can see that it's the resort but why are we here and why did you finish this building?" she asked with a tinge of disgust in her voice.

Sully placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a chair.

"This building was signed over to me when they could no longer pay my company's fees."

"So you own this building?" she was trying to make the connections to her past and present.

"Yes and I completed the work and also converted the upstairs into an apartment for you," he stated proudly.

"Sully, this is so overwhelming. I don't know what to say," Michaela announced, breathless and nervously playing with her collar.

"I built the apartment for you so you don't have to live next to William. You will be safe here, away from him."

"Sully, this is very nice of you but I don't know if I can accept this from you."

Sully felt his heart sink at her words. He was so proud of this and had been so sure she would be excited.

Michaela turned to look him in the face and saw the hurt in his eyes. It pained her to say those words to him. She wasn't sure if she could stay here with the negative memories that were attached to this place.

Sully reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I worry about you living next door to William."

"I'm sorry, Sully. I really appreciate what you've done for me," she stated, gesturing at the wide, open room. "But I can handle myself with him."

Sully's disappointment was turning over to impatience with Michaela. He rose from his chair to pace the floor, holding Hanna.

"Don't you see, if you move here, you can have your practice and live above it? I thought it would be nice to give something back to you that William took away."

Sully was almost pleading with her to accept his gift. Michaela's eyes were beginning to shine with tears at his heartfelt plea. She admittedly loved what he had done but wasn't ready for the change it would take in her to accept. She was coming to terms with William's deception and was getting used to her place at the school but what would accepting this mean for her and Sully?

"Sully, why would you go to so much trouble for me?"

He stared at her for a moment, sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "Michaela, because I love you." He blew his breath out. There it was! He'd said it and it was now out in the open. Her eyes went wide and her expression changed.

Michaela's hand nervously played with her collar again. She wasn't sure what to think. She was drawn to him and loved the way he smelled of aftershave and his natural male scent. She still recalled their latest intimate moment in the kitchen but never realized he'd been in love with her.

Her trust in men had been severely damaged with William. "Sully, I never expected to hear you say this. I must say that I am flattered but I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

Sully moved his thumb back and forth across her fingers to caress her. "I don't want to force you into anything you aren't ready for. Please take all of the time you need. I'm very patient." He winked, squeezed her hand gently and rose from the table.

"At least come upstairs and look at the apartment I created for you," he invited, feeling like his heart had just been trampled on by the woman he knew he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

OOOO

That night, laying in bed still at Sully's house, Michaela thought about all of the events that had transpired that day. She had to admit she had strong feelings for Sully, but had been unprepared to hear, she was surprised to hear him admit his love for her. She knew that she had to take some time for herself to examine what she needed to do with her life. She only hoped he could understand.

Sully was everything that William wasn't. He cared for her, protected her and most of all loved her like no one else before. She felt cherished in his presence, she had never felt that way with a man before. If she was honest with herself, she loved Sully too. She hoped that it would not be too late when she finally had the courage to admit to him that she loved him too.


	15. Chapter 15

Sully awoke in the middle of the night with a headache. He hadn't felt this level of pain in a long time. As he lay in bed, he could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears and his eyes struggled to focus on the display on the alarm clock. He slowly sat up, leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands. He stared at the floor as he willed this pain to stop.

Sully could hear Cloud Dancing's words echo in his thoughts. "You must have an imbalance in your life for the pain to be this great."

He had felt broken since Michaela had rejected his gift. He hadn't expected her reaction and essentially push him away. It had been a month since they had talked. He figured she needed some space and didn't visit or call her although there were several moments that he wanted to talk to her to, to hold her. Hanna had asked about her a lot and was missing her terribly.

He felt that it was time to get away, to heal his pain and understand his thoughts. Hanna had mentioned that she wanted to go to a sleep over at her friend's house this weekend. He decided that a camping trip at Pikes Peak would be perfect for him.

00000

Michaela had spent the last few weeks reviewing the choices she'd made this past year. Her life had changed drastically due to one person's influence on her. She had to admit that Boston had been stifling her and she had felt herself come alive in Colorado Springs. Was this due to meeting Sully or the way he made her believe in herself and the support he gave her? She loved what Sully had created at the resort and the thought he put into it but couldn't accept it due to the negative memory that it represented. She was still reeling from William's deceptions.

She wasn't ready to open herself up to another person after the way William had treated her but she sensed something different in Sully. Her innermost thoughts confused her. She longed to be able to run to him and tell her how sorry she was but she was worried how he felt about her now.

Michaela wanted to get away for a while to assess what she wanted from life. She felt she was at a cross roads between her old life and her new one. Was she ready to leave Boston behind and adapt to Colorado Springs and all it had to offer?

00000

Sully had thought about Michaela the entire drive to Pikes Peak. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Was she gone forever? Had she moved back to Boston? His heart hurt that she had been out of his life these last few weeks.

He found a secluded campsite off the main driving path. It was surrounded by tall pine trees that provided a large canopy of shade from the evening sun. He set up his tent and gathered some wood for a small fire. His headache had started to abate somewhat but was still lingering. He knew that he had to clear and focus his energies on healing. The sun was setting quickly as he got settled in. He gathered the last of his things from the truck and settled into the tent.

Sully stretched out on his back with his arm supporting his head. He closed his eyes to focus on the forest sounds around him. The birds were beginning their night time rituals as the day time slipped into the night. He soon drifted off to sleep.

He could see Michaela in the forest. She was sitting on a fallen log next to a small stream just a few feet from his tent. She had dipped her toes into the cool water and her head was tilted back with her eyes closed. She had a smile on her face but he could also see tears slip out of her closed eyes. Sully slowly walked toward her to offer comfort but she didn't appear to hear him. She continued to softly swirl her feet in the water.

Sully inched closer to her and he could hear her softly crying to herself.

"Michaela?" Sully asked softly.

She looked up, startled, but didn't reply. She faded from his sight before he could touch her.

Sully awoke with a start from his dream. He threw the covers off to leave the tent quickly and go to the place he saw Michaela, of course, she wasn't there. He missed her desperately and hoped that he would see her again soon.

00000

Michaela had spent the day packing up some things to take with her. She decided that she needed a change of scenery to clear her mind and her worries. She had been afraid of losing Sully and if she was honest with herself, she was in love with him.

She pulled out of the parking lot without a real direction in mind. She knew that she had to get away from life for a while. The sun was hanging low in the sky and cast shadows across the road as she drove through town. For the first time, she didn't have a plan on where she wanted to go and found it oddly exhilarating. Michaela found herself on a narrow road at the edge of town. There was a small sign on the edge of the road that read PIKES PEAK Entrance.

She pulled into the gravel parking area and surveyed the available areas. The light was beginning to fade quickly and she needed to find a camp site for the night. She gathered her things and walked the gravel path to the edge of the campgrounds. She chose an area that was surrounded by trees and out of view of passersby. This area was surrounded by fallen logs, a small water stream and lush foliage. Michaela noticed that there were very few people at this section of the park. This suited her well since she wasn't in the mood to be friendly with anyone. She set her things down on one of the fallen logs and suddenly felt the tears flowing.

The visions of William and Preston came flooding back to her. Their conversations and actions still haunted her. She found it difficult to come to terms with the fact that they had treated her so badly. She had to admit she was a bit naïve in that people were capable of such deception. There were so many negative emotions that flooded through her. She knew that this was her mind's way of healing itself by allowing everything to come to the surface and she was ready to stop fleeing from her past. Sully's presence had helped her tremendously and she felt horrible for treating him the way she did with her refusal of his gift. Michaela could still see his wounded expression when she told him she couldn't accept it. This was the one thing that hurt her heart the most. She had to make it up to him.

Michaela dried her eyes, looked around and thought that she would have never attempted anything such as this in Boston. Her life was so much different than it used to be and she loved the changes that she was making, never mind how difficult they were. Michaela stood up and straightened her clothes and set out to get some water and wood for the night.

00000

Sully shook the dream from his mind. It was so vivid it was almost as if Michaela was here with him. He heard some leaves rustling and branches breaking a few feet from his tent. He was already on edge from his dream and wondered what type of animal was making that sound.

He slowly unzipped his tent and peaked outside. The light was too dim to be able to discern what it was. He quietly slipped out and grabbed a small but sturdy stick from nearby. He had learned how to silently sneak up on animals and people from Cloud Dancing's Cheyenne teachings. He was very grateful for those lessons in this moment.

He made his way toward the sounds when he smelled a familiar fragrance.

"Was it her?" he thought, excitedly. Sully surmised that it couldn't be and was just a byproduct of his vivid dream.

As he neared the sounds, he caught a glimpse of a human silhouette and the familiar fragrance was stronger now.

It was Michaela! Sully could feel his heart speed up at the sight of her. He had missed her so much during the last few weeks.

"Michaela! What are you doing out here in the dark?" Sully asked, nearly shouting in excitement.

"OH! Sully, you startled me! I wasn't expecting anyone to be out this way." She answered.

Sully ran to her with open arms. Michaela found herself greeting him the same way with matching excitement.

"I've missed you so," Michaela murmured into his neck.

Sully hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you with my whole being, Michaela!"

"I've missed you too, Sully," she replied.

Sully was afraid to let her go lest it be another vivid dream.

He moved a small step back and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Let's move over here," he mentioned pointing to the log close to the campfire.

"How have you been?" he asked.

Michaela smiled, placing her hand on Sully's arm, looking him in the face.

"I'm feeling much better. It took me a while to come to terms with some things and I'm actually thankful they happened because it taught me that I am a stronger person that I ever thought possible."

He placed his hand on hers and lightly kissed her lips again. "Good, I'm glad," he smiled.

"I love you, Michaela," Sully had said it before he had a chance to think. He winced, hoping he didn't scare her away again.

"I love you too," she answered.

Thank you for your patience! I've been unexpectedly busy with work and school. I hope to wrap this story over the next month. I appreciate you reading my story and your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was setting low in the sky as Sully was hammering the last nail into the deck. This was the final project at the health resort. This had been a long, arduous project that he never realized would take so long to finish. He stood up to stretch his back and surveyed his work. He was proud of his efforts if only he could convince Michaela to see the endless possibilities and let go of the negativity.

He had received a letter from Loren Bray about the final ruling on the ownership of the resort. It was officially transferred to Sully along with some of the proceeds he was due from the invoices that weren't paid by Preston or William. He hadn't expected to receive a partial payment and this would have an impact on his finances. The letter explained that there were no additional funds and he was not likely to receive any further payments. Sully was angry and dismayed at the hardship this would place on him. He had been expecting that money to reinvest in his company. This put him in an unstable situation as he had turned down projects due to the work on the resort taking all his time.

His mind wandered to Hanna; he was sure they could maintain their lifestyle for a few months but beyond that he may have to decide on whether they needed to move. He had offered the resort to Michaela and although she did turn it down, he was certain that she would warm to the idea. He couldn't go back on his offer.

00000

Michaela had been busy with the end of school activities in the last few weeks and not given any more thought to Sully's offer of the apartment at the resort. She was busy organizing her office and packing up medical supplies when she heard a knock on the door. It was Principal Grace.

"Michaela?" Ms. Grace inquired.

"Hi, Grace, how can I help you?" she asked.

Michaela noted that Grace had a pensive look. She was always poised Michaela had found it hard to decipher her thoughts.

"Michaela, may we sit over here?" she answered, gesturing toward the chairs by the window.

Michaela could feel her anxiety rise at the sound of Grace's voice and pensive look. She wasn't sure what to expect at this point.

"Sure," she answered, sitting a box back down on the floor and maneuvering toward the chair.

Grace took the chair next to Michaela and crossed her legs, sitting back. She nervously played with the seam of her skirt. Michaela felt her pulse speed up at the sense of the impending doom she was sure to come her way.

"Michaela, I know there is never the right time to say this but the school board has made some budget cuts and they have decided to discontinue the medical department in the school."

When Grace was finished talking she leaned forward and placed her hand on Michaela's knee as a gesture of comfort.

"I don't know what to say," Michaela stammered, she was caught off guard and her mind went numb.

"I understand Michaela, you can take the rest of the week off and finish cleaning up next week," Grace remarked, standing up to leave.

"No, I think I will stay and finish so I don't have to return," Michaela replied.

Grace smoothed her skirt and touched Michaela on the shoulder, "I will leave you to your work."

Michaela sat back in her chair and blew out a breath. Grace's words were still settling in. A thousand things ran through her mind. She recalled Sully's offer of the resort. Perhaps she should take him up on his offer after all.

00000

It was dark by the time Sully pulled in the driveway in front of his house. As the truck's headlights shown across the front of the house, he noticed Michaela getting out of her car. Sully's pulse sped up at the sight of her. He had missed her terribly.

The truck barely stopped when he turned the engine off and jumped out.

"Michaela!" he cried. "I've missed you."

Sully ran to her with his arms open. He stopped short when he heard her softly sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing both hands on her shoulders and scanning her face for any clues.

Michaela buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Sully reached up to place a hand to the back of her head and softly caress her hair. He could feel her start to relax and her sobbing grew quiet.

"Sully," she began between sobs. "I lost my job today."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"I was cleaning up my office as part of the end of the year closures when Principal Grace gave me the news. There were budget cuts to my department."

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, let's go inside."

Sully took her hand and led her up the path to the porch. Hanna was waiting up for Sully and almost leapt into his arms when he opened the door.

"Daddy!" she screamed and reached up to him for a hug.

"Dr. Mike! You're here too!"

"Hi, Hanna," Michaela replied, bending down to her level to hug her.

Hanna excitedly leapt toward her, causing Michaela to lose her balance. Both tumbled to the floor with a thud. Michaela let out a yelp and Hanna squealed with laughter. Sully let out a chuckle and leaned in to grab Hanna and set her up on her feet.

In the excitement of seeing Hanna, Michaela pushed aside her sadness about her job. There would be plenty of time to worry about that later.

"Hanna, you should tell Michaela you're sorry for hurting her," Sully admonished.

As he was reaching down to assist her off the floor, his hand brushed the side of her breast. Michaela inhaled sharply at the sensation as she met his gaze. She could tell that he was pleased with himself for her reaction. She knew there was something smoldering just beneath the surface-and had been there for quite some time. Sully's blue eyes drew her in and made her forget her sensibilities. She was in dangerous territory and had to put some space between them.

"Dr. Mike?" Hanna asked, tugging at Michaela's shirt, effectively breaking their spell.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Hanna."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Hanna stated, looking at her mournfully.

"You didn't hurt me, sweetheart, you surprised me, that's all."

"Okay, good!" Hanna exclaimed and she skipped down the hall to her room.

While Michaela and Hanna were talking, Sully had paid the sitter and saw her to the door.

Sully closed the door and turned around. Michaela thought she had seen the briefest hint of sadness in his face. He saw her watching him and flashed a smile at her. She wasn't convinced that all was well with him.

"Are you hungry? I have some steaks thawed for tonight's dinner. I had planned to ask you to dinner at another time but I guess tonight is as good as any."

Michaela had to admit that she didn't have much of an appetite after the day that she had but she was desperate for company tonight.

"That sounds delicious, Sully," she feigned interest.

00000

Sully was in Hanna's room, reading her a bedtime story. Michaela watched them from the door way. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a satisfied smile on her lips. She couldn't help but love this man who delighted in spending time with his daughter, doing things she loved. Sully glanced up at her to see her watching them and winked at her. Her breath caught as they locked eyes. She felt her pulse quicken at his flirtations. He grinned at her and looked down at Hanna's book.

Michaela left them and went out to the kitchen to begin cleaning up the dinner dishes. She was putting the last dish away in the cabinet when she felt Sully brush her hair away from her neck and place a kiss just below her ear lobe. She felt the gooseflesh rise on her arms. She shivered at the sensation and spun around.

"Sully!" she feigned fright.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. His lips claimed her mouth fully. He ran his hands through her hair and placed his hands around the nape of her neck to draw her close. Michaela felt her pulse race and her breath quicken as Sully parted her lips with his tongue. She lost all reserve and gave in to his touch.

Sully pulled back to catch his breath and her hands had found the buttons on his shirt. She gazed into his eyes as she unbuttoned it, slowly exposing the soft patch of chest hair. She ran her hands across his skin, placing a soft kiss after she opened each button. He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly while watching her expression. He rose to meet her lips and gently guide her from the kitchen.

Michaela paused briefly.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Sully offered.

"I know, I'm nervous. It's been so long for me," Michaela admitted.

Sully leaned in and stroked her hair, concerned that he was making her uncomfortable. Michaela noticed the concern on his face as she watched him.

"Show me the way, Sully," she leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Sully could feel his pulse race and all his worries of the day fell away. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

Sully placed Michaela in the large chair next to the bed. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. He gazed in her eyes and kissed the palms of her hands and trailed kisses up her arms. Any nervousness that she felt had washed away and was now replaced with pent up passion that was close to bubbling over and taking on a life of its own.

He reached up to the collar of her shirt and began to unbutton it, exposing the soft, white skin beneath it. Michaela's breath caught at the sensation of the cool air hitting her skin. Sully felt her breathing change and moved to place a kiss on her lips.

At the same time, Michaela reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She ran her hands through the tuft of hair on his chest. She leaned in and could smell the faint scent of his aftershave. Sully leaned his head back to luxuriate in the sensations she was giving to him.

He couldn't take the tension between them and began to undress Michaela completely. He sat on the edge of the bed to remove the rest of his clothes. The sight of his toned body excited her as she had never felt before. She rose from the chair and playfully pushed Sully back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed his neck and chest. His hands roamed her body, bringing her to the height of passion immediately.

Sully moved to sit up on the edge of the bed, holding Michaela firmly in his lap. He joined their bodies together in one swift move as he could no longer take the suspense. Michaela and Sully both let out a soft moan as they relished the feel of each other's body. Sully reached up to cup each breast and run his tongue over each nipple. This brought Michaela to the edge and almost over it.

Sully's blue eyes were dark with lust and appeared to look straight into her soul. She felt such a deep connection with him both physically and spiritually at this moment. She had never felt this level of love for someone before.

His mouth claimed hers as they reached the height of their lovemaking together. Michaela let out a soft moan and leaned against his shoulder. Sully moved so that they were lying on the bed. He pulled the blanket over them.

"Sully?" Michaela asked, sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful."

"You were wonderful," he answered.

Sully was happy at this moment and was blissfully unaware that some life changing struggles were just over the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

Michaela awoke to the quiet stillness of the morning. She could hear Sully softly snoring as she slipped from bed. She made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee. As the machine perked to life, she recalled the tender moments of the previous night. A small smile crept to her lips as she thought of Sully. He made her feel safe and secure in a town where she knew very few people. She felt as if she was standing at a crossroads; not sure which direction to take. It was unlike her to be unsure on the direction she was heading.

The coffee machine beeped to signal that it was finished. Michaela started out of her reverie. She poured the steaming liquid and settled in an oversized chair in the living room. The sun had not risen yet and the moon shown brightly through the window. She relished this time of day; it allowed her time to think. She wondered if it was time to go back to Boston where she could find a position easily or should she stay in Colorado Springs and continue into unchartered territory? She was feeling as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Michaela was still in deep thought when she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Sully had kneeled behind her chair and placed his arms around her. She smiled and placed her hands in her arms, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sully asked, kissing her cheek.

"It's nothing, just thinking," she answered.

Sully knew better. He knew when Michaela was concerned about something. He moved to sit on the sofa positioned next to her chair. He leaned forward to take her hands in his.

"You can tell me, Michaela," Sully offered, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"For the first time, I'm not sure what to do or what direction to take," she stated.

"Michaela, you don't have to worry, you have me to help."

"Thank you, Sully, but this is something I have to work out on my own."

Sully released her hands and sat back. He blew out a breath, feeling a sense of frustration on the best way to help her.

He went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to start breakfast. He also had worries of his own as well. Loren Bray's letter had mentioned that he wasn't receiving some of the money that was due to him from Preston and William. Sully thought that there may be a possibility that he would have to sell his house and the health resort to pay the bills.

He sympathized with Michaela as he found himself in almost the same position as her. He chuckled to himself, they made an interesting pair.

-OOOOOO-

Over the next week, Michaela had thought about Sully's original offer of the health resort. She had decided that it may work out for the best but how long would it take her to generate a good income to pay Sully? There was so much at stake both personally and professionally. What if this didn't work out and it drove a wedge between her and Sully. There were so many what-ifs.

She met Sully at the health resort that weekend to take him up on the offer. As she drove up to the front door, she noticed that he was walking out with a sign in his hand. He looked somber as he put the sign on the door.

She pulled the car to a stop and jumped out. Her heart was in a panic as she noticed the sign read "For Sale by Owner."

"Sully, what is going on?" she said, full of concern.

"Come inside with me" he answered, his face crestfallen.

Sully gestured to the table by the front window.

"Michaela, I received a letter from Loren Bray a couple weeks ago, "he began.

Michaela's heart was pounding in anticipation; not knowing what he was going to say.

Sully explained what was in the letter to her, all the while, watching tears build in her eyes.

"Sully, what are you going to do now?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know right now. I've been able to keep my house for the time being, but I don't know for how much longer." He answered.

"I have to sell this to recoup some of the money to pay some of my contractors. I really wish there was a way to keep this but I'm not sure how to make it successful."

Michaela reached over the table and touched his arms.

"Sully, I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. Have you thought about repurposing the property into something else?"

He sat back in his chair; not giving the idea much thought before.

"No, I haven't, I've been too involved in finishing what was started by William and Preston.

"What if we turned this into a bed and breakfast?"

"We could start out small and see if Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing are interested. They could use the lobby to sell their jewelry and artifacts and can give tours of their grounds," Michaela was smiling ear to ear with the thought.

She had been mired in self-pity over her own situation but once her mind cleared, she was able to find a solution that could help both of them and their dear friends in the process.

Sully leaned forward in his chair and put his elbows on the table, thinking about her idea.

"Michaela! I think this would be an idea worth asking them about," Sully nearly leapt out of his chair and hugged her.

"I just have to do one thing," he mentioned.

She looked at him, perplexed.

He moved to the door and took the 'For Sale By Owner' sign down.

-OOOOOO-

Sully took Michaela in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Sully murmured as he withdrew from her lips.

"I love you too, Sully," she replied, gazing deeply in his eyes.


End file.
